One time thing
by Halloweenfan
Summary: Stiles goes to Lydia's to talk thing's out with her, but what happens when she want's more? Rated M for a reason. Very fluffly. One shot.


**Authors note: Hello, everyone. So as we all know, Teen Wolf has begun in it's third season this week, and I wanted to write a Stiles and Lydia fic, since I really like them together. This will take place in the Season 3 timezone, and it's going to be graphic, so if you don't like that type of thing, then please do not read!**

Lydia was sitting on her bed, chewing on her pen and trying to figure out a math problem. She had nearly gotten the answer when her door knocked, she groaned and threw a teddy at the door.

"Go away, mum! I'm trying to do my homework," she said frustatedly, wanting to get back to her homework as soon as possible.

"It's uh.. it's me, Stiles," he said, through the door. "Can I come in?"

Lydia raised her eyebrows and put her book and pen down on the floor, she walked over to the door and opened it, seeing a very awkward looking Stiles. "Hi... can I help?"

Stiles didn't know what to say, he just looked at her for a few seconds before getting his words back, "I just, I wanted to see if you was okay, your mom let me-" Lydia cut him off and began to shut the door in his face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Stiles said, putting his foot in between the door so she couldn't close it.

"I'm trying to get back to my work. Bye!" She tried to shut her door but alas, his foot was in the way. "Really, Stiles? Really?" She sighed and made her way back to her bed.

"You know, Lydia, you can't keep treating me like this," he mumbled, walking into her room and just looking at her. "You hurt me. You do, I really care about you. I want you to let me protect you, I want-" Yet again, Lydia cut him off.

"I get it," she patted the space next to her on the bed and smiled, "Sit down," she whispered.

Stiles thought for a moment, knowing what happened the last time he was here. She was high on some medication and mistaken him for Jackson. He was tempted to just leave, but he couldn't. He obeyed her and sat down.

Lydia got closer to him and bit her lip, "Have you ever had sex?" She asked, never failing to shock Stiles. He couldn't believe what she was asking right now. What does he say? Does he say yes and put her off of him? Or does he say no and make himself look like a complete loser? Hard choice..

"No..." was all he could say. Yep, he went with the loser choice. He was expecting her to laugh there and then but she just smiled and slowly put her hand against his cheek.

Stiles felt his pants get tighter, the sensation causing him to slightly jerk forward. He wanted the pressure to just go away- but Lydia was making it very hard (No pun intended) for him to cool down. "Do you want me?" She asked, stroking his face.

Seriously, what she was doing right now was out of character. Why would beautiful, smart Lydia, want to talk to Sarcastic, awkward Stiles? This all seemed very weird.

"Lydia.. do you realise what you're going? You've ignored me for the past three years and now suddenly you wanna.. do this.." he gestured to his trousers and then his eyes glanced at her boobs very quickly. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

Lydia removed her hand from his cheek and sighed, "I just want somebody to want me, Stiles. Is that so hard to ask? Jackson left me! He dissapeared and I miss him,"

Stiles knew it. She was just using him. But he liked it. He liked the feeling of her wanting him as a replacement. It was wrong, he knows, but.. he's been waiting for this moment for a long time. "I'm sorry Lydia. I'll look after you, you'll forget Jackson ever left,"

"Really?" She asked, reminding Stiles of her saying the same thing on dance night when he told her she looked beautiful.

Stiles nodded and took her hand in his, "I care about you, alot more than I care about anyone else, I-" He was cut off by Lydia's mouth on his. He was shocked. He couldn't believe what was happening. THE Lydia Martin kissing Stiles Stilinski? The mediocre boy?

He kissed her back and awkwardly put his hand on her waist, feeling the fabric of her thin night dress. Her blue one. Lydia let out a small moan and guided his hand up to her chest. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Touch me, Stiles,"

He had no idea what to do. He didn't want to hurt or do it wrong. Lydia rolled her eyes playfully and let out a small chuckle. "Do you want this?"

God yes. Stiles wanted this more than anything. He nodded quickly and watched Lydia crawl into the middle of the bed. She pulled her night dress over her head and threw it onto the floor. She was now in her matching pink Bra and Pants. Her body was amazing, better than anything he could of imagined.

He hated to admit it but at night, he dreamed of her naked, him naked. Them both doing intimate acts together. Kissing, cuddling, making love. Stiles shook out the thought and watched Lydia frolick on the bed in nothing but her lingerie.

"Stilesssss," she whined, running her hand down her leg teasingly. Stiles was very nervous, he has little to no experience in the sexual side of things and watching Lydia, the girl of his dreams half naked made him want to fulfull his fantasy.

He pulled his shirt off and crawled over to Lydia quickly. He didn't know where to sit, or where to actually go next. He'd read alot about sex, but when the time actually comes to do it.. it's harder than you think.

He clasped his hands together and looked at Lydia.

"Come and touch me, please..." she whimpered, opening her legs wide and waiting for him to do something. He moved to the front of her legs and placed his hand on her pants. He was surprised; she was wet already and he hadn't even done anything yet. The pressure was getting even worse in his trousers, and he wanted to put his hamd down there and give himself a tug to atleast relieve some pressure, but no. He didn't want to pleasure himself before he pleasured Lydia.

He began to pull her panties down. Lydia helped to quicken up the process. She threw them across the room and laid back down on the bed, her head placed comfortably on her fluffly pillows.

He lowered his head, his mouth making contact with her Vagina. Lydia jerked slightly at the sudden contact and gripped the sheets. She moaned as he flicked his tongue across her clitoris. Lydia cried of for more, placing her hand on the back of his head.

"God, Stilessss," she let out an elicit groan as he continued to lap his tongue against her clitoris, repeating the action over and over again as she got more needy. "God, you.. are so good, carry on," she begged, keeping her hand on the back of his head.

Stiles increased the speed and pressure of his tongue, murmering "mmmhhhhh" against her, once reading that doing this action would make a girl go over the edge.

Just how far over the edge, Stiles never could of anticipated. Lydia's hands gripped the sheets so much that her knuckles turned white as her clit throbbed and pulsed against his mouth. He stopped and looked up at her, she was a sight to see, that's for sure.

She breathed out and eventually loosened the sheets, she rolled over so she was on her side. Stiles laid down behind her, putting his arm around her. He might not of had anything in return, but seeing Lydia be pleasured, by him, was worth it. He loved her.

He really did, he thought, as he fell asleep next to her.

**THE END. **


End file.
